bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōjirō Kusaka (Kenji)
| previous occupation = | team = Kikkashō | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | base of operations = Reikai, | marital status = | education = | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru }} Sōjirō Kusaka (草冠 宗次郎, Kusaka Sōjirō) was a former student of the Shinō Academy who possessed the same as his childhood friend and rival Tōshirō Hitsugaya, but was attacked by the Onmitsukidō for this eventuality on the orders of the Central 46. He clung to life due to the Ōin, which was one of the legendary Kyūtai, and made an appearance midway through the only to be cut down by Hitsugaya, though he clung to life for a second time through his own willpower. Sōjirō's seemingly lifeless body was discreetly recovered and healed by The Outsider following his battle with Hitsugaya, and he made a return as a Battle Doll controlled by Averian. For years Sōjirō remained in the where he was pitted against the local Hollow populace in an unending test of power and character, all designed to bring out Sōjirō's latent potential as the container of half of the Heavenly Guardian's celestial power for eventual theft by The Outsider. Following the conclusion of the First Spiritual War, which saw Averian's premier Battle Doll killed, Sōjirō's purpose was reevaluated. He became Averian's personal bodyguard over the next sixteen years and continued to have his abilities honed through harsh training that eventually splintered Sōjirō's mind. He reappeared following the Collapse as a member of the Kikkashō criminal organisation, seemingly with no memory of his past, or Hitsugaya. He has, however, begun to slowly regain his lost memories; this, however, remains unknown to both Averian and The Outsider. Appearance Sōjirō is a tall man with shoulder-length black-coloured hair styled into a bun at the back, with long bangs framing his cheeks. In many respects he is the polar opposite of Tōshirō Hitsugaya; Sōjirō was tall and much more muscled, with Hitsugaya being the more lean-built of the pair.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion As an academy student he wore the standard attire, with his Zanpakutō secured at his waist in the traditional style. After his revival at the hands of the Ōin his violet-coloured eyes turned crimson and he adopted the classical attire of a , with an accompanying light-brown cape.Haunted by the Past Part I After Hitsugaya unmasked him Sōjirō was shown to have a large scar running the length of his face on the right-hand side,Haunted by the Past Part V which had been inflicted by the Onmitsukidō. After reemerging following The Collapse, Sōjirō continued to wear his poncho-like cloak and Shinigami robes, but would often discard his cloak prior to battle. He also allowed his hair to grow out and no longer wore it tied up in a bun.Cataclysm (book) File:Sojiroacademy.jpg|Sōjirō as a student. File:Sojirooincrisis.jpg|Sōjirō during the Ōin crisis. File:Sojiropostcollapse.jpg|Sōjirō post-Collapse. Personality Sōjirō was initially an idealist who wished to protect the Soul Society. He was close to Hitsugaya during their academy days, being one of the few the latter could truly call a friend. Betrayal by the Central 46 and the Onmitsukidō went a long way to change him and he became a vengeful man, determined to exact his personal revenge on those who had wronged him and Hitsugaya. Despite this he never lost faith in Hitsugaya himself, believing that the latter would aid him in his mission. When this didn't pan out the way he intended and Hitsugaya took up arms against him,Haunted by the Past Part VI Sōjirō ended up thanking him for being the one to "kill" him and fully reconciled with him.Haunted by the Past Part VII His transformation into a Battle Doll destroyed his free will and the forced he suffered later splintered his psyche, leaving Sōjirō an emotionless being who only existed to follow his master's orders. He retained the barest sliver of who he once was only because his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, shielded what truly defined his owner. Averian coldly told Blake Shihōin that "he was to use his new weapon wisely", with Sōjirō showing no indication that he even cared, indicating that Sōjirō's mind had been shattered by this point. He did, however, recognise Hitsugaya from a dossier provided by Blake, and smiled ominously in response; possibly due to Hyōrinmaru's interference. History Early career Sōjirō hailed from an unknown region of the and successfully passed the entrance exam into the Shinō Academy. He was curious regarding the rumours of the so-called child genius, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and befriended him, eventually manifesting the same Zanpakutō as Hitsugaya. Per the ancient law of Soul Society the two where required to fight for the right to wield Hyōrinmaru; Hitsugaya disagreed with their ruling, but fought-back in self-defence when Sōjirō attacked him. Hitsugaya was deemed worthy and Sōjirō was cut down by the Onmitsukidō to the shock and sadness of Hitsugaya. Sōjirō's life was spared by the Ōin, which was one of the seven legendary Kyūtai, which transported him to , despite his status as a -trainee. Kenji Hiroshi later postulated that something other than the Ōin was responsible for Sōjirō's miraculous appearance in Hueco Mundo, though it was a claim made without proof. Kenji and Hitsugaya eventually discovered that The Outsider, working in tandem with Averian, was responsible. This was done seemingly because both Hitsugaya and Sōjiro where the reincarnations of a Heavenly Guardian.Tenjin .]] Shortly after his ascension to Captaincy and achievement of Bankai, Hitsugaya independently pursued information pertaining to the incident involving himself and Sōjirō. Entering his inner world he quizzed his Zanpakutō Spirit, Hyōrinmaru, regarding how he and Sōjirō could wield the same Zanpakutō. Hyōrinmaru revealed that he and Sōjirō's Hyōrinmaru where linked just as Hitsugaya and Sōjirō where linked, leading Hitsugaya to ask what he means. Hyōrinmaru states that it is possible that Sōjirō is not dead, because he can sense his "twin", though Hitsugaya claims that this is not possible. Once transported to Hueco Mundo Sōjiro gained the loyalty of the twin girls through unknown means. He would also master the release of Hyōrinmaru. Together with Yin and Yang, who commanded the forces of fire and electricity respectively, Sōjiro began planning the downfall of the Soul Society and the "rescue" of his childhood friend Hitsugaya. He gained forbidden knowledge regarding the Kyūtai through subtle assistance from The Outsider and thus set his sights on the Ōin. Winter War Haunted by the Past to exact his revenge.]] Sōjiro soon begins his plans for vengeance by targeting the artefact responsible for his revival. Hitsugaya, alongside Matsumoto and the 10th Division, are chosen to guard the Ōin as it is being transported to its new location. He complains that there is always some fanfare when the is concerned, leading Matsumoto to remind him to be careful with what he says. The pair then sense something amiss as a ball of electricity smashes into one of the carriages, and a number of fires erupt all around them, as Sōjirō looks on. Hitsugaya orders Matsumoto to rally the 10th Division as he flash-steps away. The fire-wielding Arrancar is intercepted by Hitsugaya who nearly freezes her sword, though she evades him. Hitsugaya is then stabbed in the stomach by the masked Sōjirō and the two proceed to battle each other. Hitsugaya is surprised when Sōjirō remarks that this reminds him of old times and attempts to remove his mask, though he fails. Regardless Hitsugaya deduces the man's identity and prepares to give chase when he flees, but is stopped by Matsumoto calling out to him. He offers no explanation and simply vanishes using Shunpo, shocking Matsumoto, so he can give chase. Hitsugaya wanders the but soon succumbs to his injuries and falls unconscious. , warning him not to interfere again, or he will be eliminated. Kenji elects not to listen to this threat.]] Sōjirō sends Yin and Yang to bring Hitsugaya to him, but they are intercepted by Kenji Hiroshi, allowing Hitsugaya to go into hiding.Haunted by the Past Part III Kenji senses Hitsugaya's reiatsu after he defends himself from Shūhei Hisagi and . He moves to investigate, fearing the worst. As he does so he is attacked by a wave of ice, which freezes the street. Kenji jumps clear and states it was dangerous and tells his attacker to reveal himself. Sōjirō tells him not to interfere again or he will be eliminated. Releasing his Zanpakutō, Kenji says he'll need more ice. Sōjirō releases his Zanpakutō and attacks, but Kenji counters with a surge of electricity. As the smoke clears he notes the man to have vanished. Kenji decides to investigate Hitsugaya's location, but is interrupted by Yin and Yang.Haunted by the Past Part IV , finally catches up with Sōjirō.]] Hitsugaya soon tracks Sōjirō down and calls him by his name when the two meet, leading Sōjirō to remove his mask. Sōjirō notes that life has led them on a strange path and reveals himself to be in possession of the stolen Ōin when asked by Hitsugaya where it is. Sōjirō claims he will use the Kyūtai to destroy the Soul Society and fulfil their shared dream, as lightning begins to crackle around them. Hitsugaya asks what a Kyūtai is but at that point Kenji returns, chased by Yin and Yang, who move to stand at Sōjirō's side. Hitsugaya reprimands Kenji for not leaving well enough alone, stating this is not his affair, but Kenji disagrees. He tells Hitsugaya that he made it his affair when two Arrancar tried to assault an injured man outside his own home. Kenji then fills Hitsugaya in on the nature of the Kyūtai, calling the Ōin in Sōjirō's possession the "Golden Kyūtai". Sōjirō, stating it is time, uses the Ōin to transport everyone to the in Soul Society. Hitsugaya asks how this is possible, with Kenji noting that the Golden Kyūtai has the power to manipulate space and time as the wielder wishes.Haunted by the Past Part V and Kenji Hiroshi's explanation of events.]] Sōjirō, believing that Hitsugaya will help him claim vengeance for the past, tells his old friend to cut the Ōin. Instead Hitsugaya attacks Sōjirō and forces him to block, leading the latter to ask what Hitsugaya is doing. He claims that Sōjirō should leave the Soul Society out of this, that it should be him he is fighting, and pushes Sōjirō back. Kenji intercepts the Arrancar, telling them they won't get past him, as Hitsugaya continues to clash with Sōjirō. They release their respective Zanpakutō and clash in mid-air as the forces of the Gotei 13 arrive. The former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Anika Shihōin, leaps from the assembled group and attacks the Arrancar using Shunkō, as Kenji finishes them off with a full-powered Jitsugen. She then remarks that Kenji and Hitsugaya have done well. Hitsugaya begins to ask what she means but is stopped by Kenji, who whispers that Anika has things well in-hand. Anika reveals that Kenji, following Hitsugaya's departure from his home, contacted her and asked her to do some digging for him regarding a "Sōjirō Kusaka". Hitsugaya asks how Kenji even knew that name, with Kenji claiming Hitsugaya murmured it often in his sleep when he was treating his wound. Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders the assembled Shinigami to attack Sōjirō. Hitsugaya attacks Sōjirō and the two old friends charge at one another, with Hitsugaya running Sōjirō through the heart. Hitsugaya then pulls him into a rough embrace and tells him that they will always be friends. Sōjirō thanks Hitsugaya for this and bids farewell as his spiritual body vanishes in a flash of bright blue-light. Kenji is left to postulate on another force being responsible for his appearance in Hueco Mundo following his first "death", which is a theory he shares with Hitsugaya. Sōjirō, however, did not die, and continued to cling to life. His vanishing body was a trick by The Outsider to discretely remove Sōjirō from the scene whilst faking his death to all present, where he was healed by the latter and forcibly transformed into a Battle Doll by Averian to serve their whims in secret. The ordeal left Sōjirō with complete , which was Averian's intent. Before the procedure Averian let slip a name associated with The Outsider, "Teki", which Sōjirō inquired after. After his transformation Sōjirō left the scene in Averian's company, unaware of his transformation or past.Haunted by the Past Part VIII Later career Sōjirō was trained harshly and extensively by the first iteration of Averian's Army in hopes of drawing out his dormant potential as the container of half of the Heavenly Guardian's celestial power, for eventual assimilation by The Outsider.Tenjin The unexpected defeat of Averian's premier Battle Doll at the hands of Kusaka Kori and the subsequent death of his assembled -based Battle Dolls at the hands of the Ryū Order derailed Sōjirō's fate however, for Averian lost precious time and power and could no longer afford to cast him aside.Liberation Saga Sōjirō became the recovering Averian's personal bodyguard over the next sixteen years whilst he secretly gathered his new Espada, with Sōjirō being responsible for the area surrounding Dunamar.Dunamar Post-Collapse criminal organisation, with the mission to kill Kentaro and Itazura.]] During Averian and Kusaka's titanic battle in the Forest of Menos in the immediate aftermath of The Collapse, Sōjirō watched as Kusaka won and Averian lost almost all of his power. Later Sōjirō was forcibly subjected to by Averian which further splintered his psyche, though he managed to retain a measure of his former humanity, which was shielded by Sōjirō's Hyōrinmaru. Sōjirō was inducted into the Kikkashō and placed under the command of Blake Shihōin, who was told to "use his new weapon wisely" by Averian. He was tasked with the mission to silence Kentaro Hiroshi and Itazura Kori. When he saw Hitsugaya's dossier he smiled ominously. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Haunted by the Past arc *Haunted by the Past Part I *Haunted by the Past Part IV *Haunted by the Past Part V *Haunted by the Past Part VI *Haunted by the Past Part VII *Haunted by the Past Part VIII Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse *Cataclysm The Fire Still Burns arc *Return of a Ghost (mentioned) Equipment Former equipment *'Ōin:' Sōjirō successfully stole the Ōin when it was due to be relocated, though its arguable whether he knew what it truly was, and managed to slip away from pursuit with it in his possession. Despite not knowing it was one of the Kyūtai until informed by Kenji, Sōjirō proved capable of partially using it. Ordinarily it requires one with to fully access and wield the Ōin's powers, but Sōjirō's possession of the Heavenly Guardian's celestial power enabled him to use it partially without meeting the requisite of Bankai. He lost the artefact after being transported to by The Outsider. :*'Teleportation:' Sōjirō possessed only partial control of the Ōin and thus could only use a fraction of its power. Despite this he was capable of relocating himself, Hitsugaya and Kenji from a warehouse in the to in easily. Powers and Abilities : Despite not yet having achieved , Sōjirō possessed Captain-class spiritual energy during the Ōin crisis.Haunted by the Past arc, Parts I-VIII Even as an academy student he was powerful enough to match Hitsugaya, whose reiatsu was so powerful it could kill. He was later capable of matching Hitsugaya and Kenji, both of whom are powerful Captain-class individuals at separate times, all with only his Shikai. By the time he reemerged following The Collapse he had mastered his and undergone involuntary . Zanjutsu Mastery: Despite not yet possessing the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, Sōjirō is a masterful swordsman, pressuring even Captain-class fighters on multiple occasions. He combined his 's ice generation skills with powerful two-handed attacks and was capable of crossing blades with Kenji. Even as an academy student he was more than a match for the prodigious Hitsugaya, and momentarily fought back against a regiment of Onmitsukidō operatives even though he suffered grievous injuries. He later achieved Bankai following The Collapse. Ice Generation: Even without releasing Hyōrinmaru into Shikai, Sōjirō was capable of producing enough quantities of ice to freeze an entire street. Kidō: Whilst the full measure of his skill has yet to be demonstrated, Sōjirō is capable of producing Hadō #66. Sōeigeki without an incantation and without losing any power. Hohō Expertise: Sōjirō was fast enough to slip away from both Hitsugaya and Kenji during his battles with them. After being revived as a Battle Doll his prowess improved considerably, to the point he could follow Averian. Enhanced Durability: Sōjirō has repeatedly demonstrated a remarkable tolerance for pain and an unsurpassed will. Despite being grievously injured by the Onmitsukidō he managed to temporarily fight back before seemingly being killed. He then survived being ran through the heart by Hitsugaya long enough to be healed by The Outsider, though he remained in a weakened state. Even in this weakened state he survived the excruciating conversion into a Battle Doll; a process that is usually fatal. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring). Sōjirō's Zanpakutō is considered the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō in the whole Reikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 5 His Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a which is slightly longer than the normal variety. It possesses a guard in the shape of a four-pointed star, with purple hilt wrapping. *' :' Sōjirō releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase). Its mere release can effect the surrounding weather, turning conditions stormy.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 4-10 Hyōrinmaru gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain which can be lengthened considerably through sheer will, which can also freeze targets the chain entangles.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 3-4 :Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru possesses the ability to control the weather, not to mention the basic ability to manipulate water and ice for a variety of effects, referred to as (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens).Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 A mere swing of his Zanpakutō can create vast quantities of ice which overflow from the blade in the form of an immense serpentine dragon constructed entirely of purple ice,Bleach anime; Episode 226 or as an overwhelming wave of purple ice that travels along the ground to freeze anything in its path. :*' ' (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): the aspect of Hyōrinmaru's power that deals with controlling the weather, specifically the water in the surrounding atmosphere.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 It is this power that extends over the seven-square-mile radius. Hitsugaya felt he could not control who or what he killed if he should use it whilst in during the Winter War,Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 2-5 but Sōjirō demonstrated none of his old friends reluctance and used this devastating power without restriction or fear. It essentially provides Sōjirō with an endless supply of water to utilize his more advanced abilities, though the quantity is reduced whilst in Shikai, being comparatively small compared to the quantity available whilst in Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-15 ::*' ' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): an extension of Sōjirō's Tensō Jūrin, usable during Bankai, that opens a hole in the sky which rains snow down upon an opponent. Anyone touched by the snow is encased in a towering pillar of ice, with numerous flowers sprouting all over their bodies. Sōjirō claims that, with the blooming of one-hundred flowers, the victims life is forfeit.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 7-11 ::*'Shihyosen' (支配予饌): an offensive extension of Sōjiro's Tensō Jūrin, usable during Shikai and Bankai, that assaults a large area with a countless barrage of ice blades. One blade is enough to completely and forcibly freeze an individual solid. *' :' Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Sōjirō hadn't achieved the Bankai state of his Zanpakutō by the time he sought the Ōin. He later managed to perform the release, albeit the incomplete version as noted by Hitsugaya. Ice covers his shoulders, feet and right-arm with ice, with large ice-wings sprouting from his back, in addition to a large tail made completely from ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 18 Three large ice-flowers also float in the air behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 :Bankai Special Ability: Sōjirō's Bankai greatly augments his abilities to freeze objects,’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 171, pages 2-4 to the point his tail becomes a potent weapon unto itself.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 208, pages 8-12 He can instantly freeze the moisture in the air and launch it towards his opponents in the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 3 or as , whose direction can be controlled at will even after the initial attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 8 His wings also double as a potent defensive tool, allowing him to shield himself and allies from dangerous attacks. They also double as a means of heightened mobility.Bleach manga; Chapter 233 Due to the nature of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru it is one of the few Bankai that can be repaired once broken. All Sōjirō requires is time to completely restore any damage he sustains, for as long as there is water in the atmosphere he can repair his Bankai indefinitely.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 17 :*' ' (残氷人形, Lingering Ice Puppet): a clone technique which involves Sōjirō shaping a large amount of ice into his exact likeness, which even possesses the ability to bleed. It is often only valid for one use.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :*' ' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): an often one-shot technique which occurs at the instant of Sōjirō's attack. It encases an opponent in ice which Sōjirō then forcibly shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-18 :*' ' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Sōjirō creates a large number of ice pillars which slowly encircle his opposition. He then turns his Zanpakutō counter-clockwise, which causes the pillars to encase and crush his opposition.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 19 Although considerably powerful it takes a long time to prepare. :*' :' A twisted transformation of Sōjirō's Bankai brought about through the Hollowfication process forced upon him by Averian sometime before The Collapse. The mere conscious act of donning his Hollow mask initiates the form and transforms Sōjirō into a menacing purple-coloured ice dragon several times the size of a normal person. Hitsugaya noted with shock that the reiatsu of this form closely resembled the Hollowfied form he took himself during the Blood War through ingestion of the .Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 6 ::*'Hanamoyōjūji' (花模様十字, Floral Pattern Cross): Sōjirō, extending his arm out before him at his foe, encases his opposition in a massive cross-shaped ice-tomb, which he states is Hyōrinmaru's emblem.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 16 Unlike Hitsugaya's version, which simply entombs a target to inflict massive and lingering damage, Sōjirō's version is deemed a sure-kill technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 Once entombed he closes his fist, causing the ice and anything trapped within to violently shatter. Hollowfication Sōjirō underwent involuntary Hollowfication at the hands of Averian following the latter's defeat and subsequent escape from Kusaka Kori in the immediate aftermath of The Collapse. Coincidentally Sōjirō's Hollow mask appears identical to the identity-concealing mask he donned during the Ōin crisis years before; a vaguely skull-shaped design with a prominent nose-ridge and six equal spaces located near the eyes, cheeks and mouth. *' :' Sōjirō is fit to expel an expansive and destructive purple-coloured blast of concentrated spiritual power from the tip of his fingers, with a degree of charge-time rivalled only by Averian's Espada. In addition he is fit to create a stronger and more far-reaching wave-like attack by cupping both hands and firing. :*' :' a variation of Cero with heightened destructive powers restricted to Averian's Espada and Kusaka himself. By mixing his own blood into the Cero, Kusaka produces a more powerful purple-coloured blast;Bleach manga; Imaginary number 01. the unforgiven, pages 18-19 one that was originally forbidden even by the Espada themselves inside .Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 9 The blast spins like a razor and is powerful enough to disrupt the very fabric of space.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 13-18 *'Hollow Summoning:' Sōjirō, like Averian before him, can influence the within and direct them to attack his opposition with swarm tactics. He can summon anything from lesser Hollows of various appearance and fighting ability to the more developed and powerful Menos-class Hollows. Other appearances :Main articles -- Nanashi's World & Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Sōjirō Kusaka is a background character who appears in , wielding a purple-coloured Hyōrinmaru. The events of are alluded to during the post-game thirty-floor Tower segment in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and are thus accepted as canon for this version of Kusaka. Behind the Scenes *Obviously this version of Kusaka departs drastically from his movie-canon counterpart with a modified history; one of the key changes has Kenji Hiroshi replacing Ichigo Kurosaki as Hitsugaya's primary ally. This decision was made to better explain the concepts of so-called "twin Zanpakutō" for use by Fujimaru and Matsuri in a later arc, whilst simultaneously enriching Hitsugaya's character. *Kusaka, unlike Hitsugaya, does not utilise the completed state of Hyōrinmaru's Bankai and instead uses the original Bankai portrayed early in the manga. As Kusaka's psyche has been mostly splintered in this version of the character it is all but impossible at present for him to converse with Hyōrinmaru on any meaningful level. It is assumed that Hyōrinmaru grants Kusaka his power solely to preserve their existence. References & notes }} Category:Characters Category:Male